BABY I CAN HOLD YOU
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Depois dos eventos da guerra civil que travou com Steve, Tony já não sabia se poderia confiar ou perdoar Steve, simplesmente foi embora da vida de todos os seus amigos heróis.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Baby I can hold you

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Shipper:** Tony Stark/ Steve Rogers

 **Resumo:** Depois dos eventos da guerra civil que travou com Steve, Tony já não sabia se poderia confiar ou perdoar Steve, simplesmente foi embora da vida de todos os seus amigos heróis.

 **Pretensão de capítulos:4**

 **Capitulo um**

Tony estava lutando freneticamente com Steve, coisa que ele não queria, ele não sabia porque o outro insistia em proteger aquele homem Bucky, ele não tinha certeza de que aquela amizade dos dois valia a pena. E quando deu por si estava deitado no chão verificando o amigo James Rhodes. Olhou Steve quando retirou a máscara.

—Ele é meu amigo.

—Eu também era. –disse Tony triste, ajudou James a se levantar, disse algo no ouvido dele.

Tony olhou mais uma vez para Steve e fez que não para o outro, ele não tinha certeza se poderia voltar a vê-lo, ele simplesmente não sabia se poderia confiar no homem de novo. Ele só sabia que Bucky não merecia a amizade dele e de ninguém, ele tinha tentado matar todos eles antes. Se levantou do chão, colocou a máscara e partiu para longe de todos eles.

Steve olhou estranhando para onde Tony estava indo naquele momento, ele não estava entendendo até que olhou para James, sabendo que ele tinha a resposta para o que Tony lhe disse, mas ele não sabia se o outro lhe diria, afinal tinha percebido que tinha perdido a amizade de Tony protegendo Bucky, cujo tinha tentado matar todos eles no passado.

/*/*/

Tony foi para casa, desligou todos seus telefones, assim como desabilitou todas suas redes, tirou a armadura de homem de ferro, ele não queria mais aparecer no mundo, ele queria um momento para si mesmo. Ativou todos os alarmes de proteção em sua propriedade, ele não queria falar com ninguém, ele só queria poder chorar de dor, ele não sabia o que significava aqueles sentimentos que estava sentindo depois daquela luta com Steve e Bucky, ele nunca tinha sentindo assim antes em sua vida, ele nem mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ele só queria ser deixado em paz com suas dores, ele não tinha certeza de mais nada em sua vida.

Tony não queria confiar em mais ninguém, ele simplesmente não podia. Ele já tinha perdido muitas pessoas em sua vida e não queria perder mais ninguém, daquela vez ele queria se estabelecer e ter uma vida, ter alguém para quem deixar sua herança, mas ele não queria nenhum rabo de saia perto de sua casa, ele conhecia as mulheres que lhe amaram no passado, mas elas nunca pensaram nele como marido ou mesmo namorado e sim um homem tolo que tinha dinheiro para gastar com elas. E dinheiro não comprava a felicidade de ninguém.

Ele precisava pensar no que faria, precisava pensar em tudo no que não queria fazer no futuro, naquele exato momento ele precisava ir para um orfanato, ele precisava conhecer o lugar e quem sabe poder adotar um herdeiro, ele só não sabia se poderia adotar, sendo que ele não era casado e duvidava que as matronas do orfanato deixariam ele adotar uma criança assim. Ele queria deixar seu futuro preparado para essa criança que poderia cativar seu coração machucado.

/*/*/

Steve olhou para onde Tony Stark tinha ido, ele não pensou que o outro fosse ir embora daquele jeito de uma briga, ele sabia que tinha magoado completamente os sentimentos do outro, mas ele também não podia ignorar seu amigo Bucky naquele momento. Bucky tinha sido seu melhor amigo desde a segunda guerra mundial, ele simplesmente não podia deixar as coisas para trás com Bucky. Ele queria entender o que tinha feito para Tony. O jeito que tinha dito "eu também era" tinha sido profundo e de cortar o próprio coração.

Steve não tinha certeza o que estava acontecendo, ele esperava que Tony aparecesse em algum lugar para que pudesse conversar com ele novamente, tentou ligar para ele, mas só dava caixa postal, nem mesmo encontrava ele por e-mail. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada mais.

/*/*/

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde a luta com Steve, Tony estava se preparando para fazer uma pequena visita num pequeno orfanato, ele esperava poder encontrar o que procurava para assumir suas empresas num futuro próximo. Tony estava pensando em apresentar ao novo e futuro chefe das industrias Stark tudo o que era bom, ele queria que as empresas um dia pudesse ter alguém bom no comando e que ele pudesse ficar sossegado em sua casa sem ter que se preocupar com nada, ele simplesmente não podia confiar em mais ninguém.

Quando entrou no orfanato naquela manhã, muitas pessoas se estranharam, a recepcionista o levou para a sala da diretoria onde estava marcada a reunião deles. A reunião deles não demorou muito, logo Tony estava visitando as crianças no parquinho no quintal da casa. Ele viu as crianças brincando empurrando umas às outras, ele já não gostou de ver aquilo, ele viu um menino sentado num banquinho quieto.

— O que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou curioso sobre o menino sentado sozinho enquanto as outras crianças brincavam.

— Ele nasceu surdo, nenhuma criança quer brincar com ele, nem mesmo ninguém quer adotar o menino. –respondeu a diretora Klemper.

— Acho que vou adota-lo. –disse, ele não queria pensar naquelas outras crianças, ele só queria aquele menino calado.

Tony se aproximou do menino e se ajoelhou em sua frente. O menino era tão lindo que ele tinha raiva das pessoas que ignoraram aquele menino. O menino em questão tinha seis anos, tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos azulados. Acariciou o rostinho do menino com carinho, com cuidado pegou o menino no colo. O menino deitou no ombro de Tony, aquela era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pegava no colo. Diretora Klemper sorriu, aquele menino precisava de um lar urgente, sempre brincando sozinho e não com mais ninguém.

Tony assinou os documentos do menino e depois saiu daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, ele queria fazer um monte de coisas com a criança, sabendo que o menino precisava de um monte de roupas e brinquedos, também precisava procurar algo que pudesse se comunicar melhor com o menino, ele queria aprender com ele. E quando tudo estava confirmado, o pequeno menino de nome Ewan foi para casa com Tony Stark, ninguém se imaginava que o famoso homem de ferro adotaria uma criança de seis anos.

/*/*/

Steve ficou chocado quando assistiu na TV Tony saindo de uma loja de crianças com uma criança no colo e várias sacolas em sua mão livre. Ele já não estava entendendo mais nada, ele não sabia que Tony tinha um filho, se lembrou de outra reportagem que dizia que Tony tinha adotado uma criança, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o outro. Nada fazia mais sentido. Ele só sabia que Tony tinha sido muito machucado em sua luta, ele não queria ter lutado contra o outro, mas ele precisava proteger Bucky.

Ele precisava saber o que Tony estava fazendo e naquele momento resolveu que era hora de dar uma visita a Tony, desde aquele dia ele não tinha ido falar com ele, o outro se escondia dentro de casa e não falava com ninguém. Ele só esperava que não estivesse transformando o pequeno garotinho numa arma contra ele. Assim que viu que uma jornalista conseguiu tirar a resposta de Tony sobre porque adotou o menino, ele simplesmente disse. _Não me deitarei com um rabo de saia que quer se aproveitar da minha fraqueza, um dia precisarei de um herdeiro, mas prefiro adota-los. Passar bem vadias._ No final da resposta de Tony, ele foi muito irritado, ele culpava todas as mulheres que passaram pela vida dele, disso Steve teve muita certeza.

Resolveu pagar uma visita para Tony naquele exato momento, tinha percebido que o outro tinha simplesmente largado a armadura de homem de ferro para trás. Parecia que ele não voltaria tão cedo para ser novamente um herói. Ele só queria entender Tony e nada mais. Ele sabia que tinha perdido a amizade do outro naquela luta, mas ele só queria entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

/*/*/

Tony colocou o menino no chão quando chegaram em casa, ele bloqueou todas as entradas quando já estava dentro dela. As novas roupas do filho colocou no novo guarda-roupa do menino, ele tinha amado aprender novas coisas com o Ewan, ele era um garotinho muito inteligente que sabia das coisas que fazia. Assim brincou com Ewan depois de ter guardado todas as roupas no guarda-roupa, ele queria que o garoto conhecesse as coisas, ele já tinha aprendido a amar aquele menino.

Ewan tinha gostado de seu novo pai e estava feliz que o homem nunca lhe maltratou e sempre estava aprendendo muitas coisas diferente com ele, ele não queria perder aquele pai tão cedo, ele simplesmente queria aprender muitas coisas mais com ele, queria ficar para sempre naquela casa. No orfanato ele não tinha aprendido nada se não rejeição. Ewan estava feliz que Tony era uma pessoa que sempre queria que ele aprendesse as coisas da vida todos os dias e ele estava feliz, mesmo não podendo falar, ele aprendeu muitas coisas com ele.

Tony sorriu quando o menino estava brincando no chão, ele olhou para a janela, tinha visto um carro parando no seu portão, ele sabia quem era, mas ele não queria falar com ele. Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, quando fugiu da luta, ele simplesmente não podia perdoar o outro assim. Ele só queria distância das pessoas que conheceu quando conheceu os vingadores. E ele nem mesmo sabia se um dia voltaria a colocar a armadura do homem de ferro. Ele ignorou o chamado do interfone, ele não atenderia Steve Rogers.

/*/*/

James Rhodes ficou chocado com o recado que Tony tinha dado em seu ouvido, ele não se imaginava que o outro estava realmente desistindo de tudo o que tinha conquistado sendo o homem de ferro, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, desde daquela semana ele estava tentando falar com o amigo, mas suas chamadas davam sempre na caixa postal o que ele não entendia, sendo que o outro tinha uma rede bem melhor que o resto do mundo, mas agora entendia, ele simplesmente desligou tudo. Então viu na TV que Tony tinha adotado uma criança e que estava fazendo dele seu único herdeiro. Ficou chocado quando ouviu _vadias_ na reportagem que ele foi obrigado a responder. Ele esperava que o homem não fosse intimado para um inquérito na justiça. Ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para que o amigo não seja preso por qualquer coisa boba.

James sabia que o outro tinha grandes advogados em sua empresa e sabia também que o outro estava com as cartas preparadas, ele sabia que Tony não iria pagar nenhuma das mulheres que entrou em sua vida, ele tinha certeza de que Tony estava preparado para enfrentar mais aquela batalha estupida.

/*/*/

— Vamos lá, você não pode ficar me ignorando! –resmungou Steve no interfone.

Tony olhou para o interfone e depois para a janela, sabendo que Steve ia aprontar alguma coisa se não atendesse ele de uma boa vez, mas ele não podia, ainda sentia seu peito se comprimindo de dor toda vez que pensava nele ou ouvisse sua voz. Ewan se assustou com o barulho e se agarrou na perna de seu pai, ele não queria ser tirado dele de repente. Tony pegou o menino no colo, Steve estava perturbando a paz deles, irritado foi até o interfone e desligou, ele simplesmente não queria mais ouvir aquela voz.

— O que foi que eu fiz para você? –foi a última pergunta de Steve.

— Você simplesmente nasceu. –respondeu Tony irritado e então desligou o interfone.

Steve que estava lá fora, não conseguia acreditar naquela resposta fria de Tony, ele simplesmente não estava entendendo mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Olhou para a estrutura da casa do amigo, ele não achava que Tony ia continuar vivendo ali, ele tinha certeza de que o amigo iria ir embora para qualquer lugar longe dele. Ele não entendia porque não podia proteger Bucky, ele tinha sido seu único amigo que tinha sobrado desde aquela época sombria.

Tony olhou para o menino em seu colo, tinha percebido que o menino estava estremecendo de medo, com medo dele. Ele odiava Steve naquele momento, odiava completamente por ter destruído o momento de felicidade dos dois. Beijou a testa de seu pequeno filho, resolveu ligar o rádio para que Ewan ouvisse os romances que existiam no mundo da música, o que ele não esperava era que o garotinho acabasse dormindo em seus braços. Sorriu, ele tinha aprendido a amar muito aquele pequeno ser, ele tinha feito seu coração ser preenchido de amor de novo, ele estava feliz de que aquela dor que Steve lhe causou estava enfim desaparecendo aos poucos.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Presente de aniversario para Herykha... minha primeira historia do universo Marvel...**

 **Espero que gostem...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois**

Desde então meses se passaram e Ewan acabou crescendo na família Stark como um herdeiro inteligente, ele estava aprendendo muitas coisas com Tony. Tony por outro lado tinha praticamente ignorado o mundo, ele simplesmente não queria mais fazer parte de nenhum grupo estranho, ele só queria ser deixado em paz com seu pequeno. Ewan tinha aprendido a falar em linguagem em sinais com seu pai e ficou feliz quando pode se comunicar melhor com o pai. Os dois cresceram mais perto e mais feliz e Tony nunca mais sentiu aquela dor. Naquele dia em particular Tony queria levar o filho para brincar no parque de diversões pelo seu aniversário de sete anos. Ele queria que seu filho pelo menos conhecesse aquela parte da diversão.

Tony não imaginava que fosse ser seguido por Steve, ele só queria se divertir com o filho, ia fazer o possível para ignorar aquele homem e obter a diversão com seu filho sozinho. Steve seguiu Tony até o parque de diversões, aquele era um dia hilário, todos os fãs de Tony ficaram empolgados, mas o outro só ignorou, seu filho era a prioridade dele naquele momento. Steve seguiu Tony de perto, nunca deixando o outro fugir, desde aquela resposta fria do outro, ele queria entender o que tinha feito para o outro estar agindo daquele jeito com ele.

— Tony, eu peço desculpas por ter feito o que queira que fiz, mas eu não podia deixar que prendesse Bucky, ele é o meu melhor amigo desde aquele tempo. –disse Steve segurando o braço de Tony com cuidado.

— Bom se você gosta de caos cuide do mundo sozinho. –respondeu rude e entrou num brinquedo que seu filho esteve apontando.

Por aquela Steve não esperava, ele esperava que o amigo fosse ser uma pessoa civilizada, olhou o menino no colo de Tony, algo nele lhe dizia para proteger os dois, olhou ao redor, nada de diferente estava acontecendo naquele lugar, mas alguma coisa espreitava eles. Tony colocou o menino sentado ao seu lado no carrinho bate-bate, colocou o cinto no menino assim em si mesmo. Steve ouviu os gritos ao longe, ficou perto daquele brinquedo caso algo chegasse perto de Tony e o filho dele, ele sabia que Tony amava aquele menino que tinha adotado.

Tony brincou com o brinquedo com o menino. Ewan ria, ele nunca tinha se divertido tanto, ele nunca tinha ido para aqueles tipos de brinquedos, ele simplesmente estava se divertindo bastante daquela vez. Tony ouviu um barulho, olhou para onde deixou Steve e percebeu que o homem estava preparado para o que estava para vir ali. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém queria estragar a tarde dele e seu filho. Viu os outros carrinhos sendo abandonados, a polícia tinha sido acionada, assim como bombeiros. Viu Steve segurando os braços de ferro de alguém, parecia que alguém estava controlando aquele boneco horroroso.

Soltou seu filho rapidamente do carrinho, ele não queria ficar ali e ver seu filho acabar se machucando, ele simplesmente saiu correndo entre a multidão. A própria multidão não acreditava que Tony Stark estava correndo com eles, eles ainda acreditavam no homem de ferro, eles queriam que homem de ferro voltasse a proteger todos eles. Tony não deu bola para ninguém. Sua prioridade naquele momento era proteger seu filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Steve lutou contra aquele robô maldito, assim que conseguiu quebrar a carcaça do peito dele, encontrou um bilhete de Bucky, ele não poderia acreditar naquilo, que seu amigo estava querendo destruir o mundo deles de novo, que acreditava que o mundo precisava ser dominado, que o mundo tinha um rei. Olhou para a direção que viu Tony correndo, correu atrás dele, ele queria saber se o outro estava bem, ele não se perdoaria se o outro estiver machucado. Ele mandaria colocar seu amigo na prisão dos mutantes, ele não podia deixar que Bucky continuasse destruindo a cidade daquele jeito.

Encontrou Tony de joelhos no chão ao lado do próprio carro. Tinha visto um outro robô tentando matar Tony, pulou na frente do robô e deu um soco certeiro no meio do peito do robô. Tony ficou chocado com o que via, ele nunca imaginou que Steve estaria lhe protegendo dos robôs daquele jeito. Assim que o robô estava no chão, Steve olhou para Tony preocupado.

— Você está bem? –perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado de Tony.

— Estamos bem, mas porque alguém quereria me matar. –respondeu intrigado, ele ainda não entendia aquelas coisas.

— Isso foi Bucky, ele disse depois da nossa uma última luta que queria te matar, que você não merecia continuar sendo tratado como um herói. –disse, ele não queria perder a amizade de Tony.

Tony não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele não imaginava que seu amigo apoiaria as loucuras de Bucky. Ele estava feliz por não ser mais amigo do outro, ele ainda não podia perdoar o outro, não mesmo. Ficou completamente irritado, ele sabia que devia ir embora o quanto antes, colocou seu filho no carro, colocou o cinto do menino.

— Por uma vez na vida, não me procure, eu sempre soube que seu amigo não batia bem da cabeça e que ele não era um homem de confiança. Eu sei quando não sou realmente amado Steve, eu só não posso continuar essa amizade com você, para mim já não vale mais a pena. –respondeu chacoalhando o colarinho da camisa de Steve.

Steve entendeu o que tinha acontecido com Tony, mas ele ainda não acreditava naquilo, aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade, afinal o outro sempre foi um mulherengo. Ele tinha certeza de que aquilo só poderia ser fachada antiga e que ele resolveu sair do armário daquela vez. Naquela vez que ele não era mais o homem de ferro.

— Tenho certeza de que vai achar a pessoa certa. –disse quando Tony lhe soltou.

— Eu tenho achado, mas ela simplesmente não quer nem saber de mim. Eu achei que era meu amigo, mas nada disso faz parte. Eu simplesmente não posso continuar sofrendo. Sempre soube que iria ficar sozinho. –retrucou irritado, resolveu que já tinha ficado demais com Steve, entrou no carro e partiu.

Steve ficou chocado com as palavras de Tony, ele não sabia que seu amigo era daquele jeito. Ele tinha entendido que o outro tinha sofrido muito no passado. Ele não tinha ideia que era tanto assim. Viu como Tony ia embora, foi correndo para seu carro, precisava corrigir os erros, ele não podia deixar que Tony continuasse sofrendo de novo. Ele nunca pensou que fosse pensar daquela maneira, ele nunca foi de namorar um homem, mas ele também sentia coisas pelo amigo e não queria continuar escondendo dele aqueles sentimentos.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Tony chegou em sua casa, mas ele tinha percebido que Steve tinha conseguido lhe alcançar e conseguir passar os portões, ele olhou para o filho no banco de trás que estava um pouco assustado, ele nunca imaginou que o outro conseguisse passar rapidamente, olhou para frente quando estacionou o carro na garagem, entrou rapidamente em casa. Fez sinal de desculpas para o menino, mas ele não queria machucar o menino nunca, mas se ele teria que expulsar Steve de sua casa por socos e pontapés ele faria, mas não deixaria que ele machucasse sua pequena família.

O que ele não esperava era que Steve foi paciente, segurou seus braços pra baixo e não deixou que ele próprio se machucasse, ele se sentiu seguro dentro dos braços do "mutante", mas ele não sabia o que o outro estava aprontando com ele e não sabia se poderia confiar no outro, ele ainda sentia medo do desconhecido.

— Paciência, eu não quero te machucar, eu quero conhecer essas coisas com você. -disse acariciando as costas de Tony.

Tony olhou para onde tinha deixado seu filho, estendeu a mão para o menino vir mais perto dele, ele queria que Steve conhecesse aquele menino que tinha lhe cativado logo no começo. Ewan ainda se sentia intimidado e cauteloso, ele tinha medo do homem que estava abraçando seu pai. Tony sorriu para seu filho, pegou ele no colo, fez com que ele se sentasse em seu colo, e começou a conversar com ele em linguagem de sinais, explicou para ele quem era aquele homem sentado ao seu lado.

Ewan ouviu a história de seu pai atentamente, ele nunca tinha imaginado que seu pai era alguém que salvou o mundo muitas vezes. Olhou ao homem ao lado de seu pai, tinha percebido que o outro era um homem solitário e que não sabia o que realmente queria no mundo, sendo que tinha perdido muitas pessoas importantes desde que tinha estado congelado. Ewan se escondendo no pescoço de seu pai, ainda um pouco assustado com as coisas que tinha acontecido em sua festa de aniversário, mas pelo menos ele tinha se divertido um pouco.

Steve ficou completamente chocado e atento no que Tony dizia para o menino, ele nunca se imaginou vendo que o menino só conversava e entendia linguagem de sinais, aquilo era completamente estranho. Aprendeu alguns sinais fáceis, mas ele não sabia o seu significado. Ele sabia que queria ter aquela vida junto com Tony, mas ele não sabia como proceder com aquilo, afinal era a primeira vez que se apaixona por um homem.

— O nome dele é Ewan acabou de fazer sete anos. –disse falando com Steve.

— Oi… Tony o que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou acariciando o pequeno rostinho que começou a lhe encarar.

— As mulheres que engravida e abandonam as crianças não devia ser reconhecidas, Ewan nasceu surdo, eu perguntei para ele se ele queria aprender a ouvir a minha voz e aprender a falar, mas ele não quer. –respondeu esfregando as costas do pequeno que ainda estremecia em seu colo com medo.

Ewan sabia que estavam falando dele, resolveu se esconder no pescoço de seu pai com vergonha, ele não sabia o que aconteceria com ele, mas ele não queria perder seu pai Tony, tinha aprendido a gostar dele. Steve percebeu que o menino estava com medo.

— Acha que podemos tentar? –perguntou um tanto tímido, ele nunca tinha feito aquilo.

Tony olhou bem para Steve, ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo para o outro perguntar aquilo para ele, ele não tinha certeza se poderia aceitar o outro assim ainda, e ainda tinha a história de que Bucky queria matar ele pelo simples fato de que ele já não merecia ser chamado de herói, ele odiava aquele homem desde o momento em que conheceu. Parou de respirar por um momento ao se dar conta de que quando conheceu Bucky ele estava querendo matar todos eles, como se tivesse possuído pelo ódio.

Engoliu seco, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele pode ser um homem galinha, mas naquele momento ele se sente um jovem virginal que não sabe o que quer no momento, ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, só se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Steve com cuidado. Steve seguiu o mesmo caminho.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Nick Fury sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido no parque de diversões, encontrou coisas que não era suposto estar lá. Ele odiava que o governo tinha criado uma lei para deter os mutantes que não queria seguir as ordens deles. Aquilo era uma verdadeira guerra, até que Tony Stark parou de se vestir como o homem de ferro e ainda tinha o caso de que tinha ouvido a conversa de Bucky que queria o homem de ferro morto, parecia que o outro ainda não estava bem da cabeça. Ele esperava que Steve conseguisse salvar a vida de Tony, porque ele sabia que os dois ainda eram amigos bem lá no fundo.

Viu Natasha e Clint no corredor, pediu que eles seguissem para casa de Tony, alguma coisa espreitava Tony, ele queria proteger Tony de tudo.

— Quero vocês na casa do Tony, alguma coisa não me cheira bem. –disse para os dois que estavam confusos.

Os dois foram sem questionar, eles eram acima de tudo amigos do outro. Eles queriam ter certeza de que tudo aquilo pudesse voltar ao normal, eles estavam normais bem antes do governo querer mandar neles. No caminho Thor apareceu com Loki. Os dois também seguiram Natasha e Clint.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Tony se afastou do beijo, ele ficou comovido quando Steve beijou de um jeito que nunca foi beijado antes. Steve estava chocado, aquele seria o primeiro beijo de quem ele amava secretamente, ele não tinha se dado conta antes, mas agora parando para pensar ele sempre amou Tony. Acariciou o rosto de Tony com cuidado, ele sentia coisas imagináveis no momento e nem sabia como seguir com aquilo sem acabar machucando os dois.

Steve puxou Tony para um abraço, ele não queria esquecer o abraço do outro nunca, nem mesmo por Bucky, ele não queria que o antigo colega de exército matasse aquele homem, ele estava feliz de que Tony tinha lhe dado uma chance e queria agarrar aquela chance, queria pelo menos tentar ser feliz outra vez, ele não queria perder aquilo por mais nada no mundo, ele já tinha perdido um grande amor, não queria perder de novo.

 **Nota:**

 **Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo...**

 **Te vejo nos próximos capítulos?**

 **Então até lá!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três**

Tony ficou com o rosto escondido no peito de Steve, ele nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito antes, não com as mulheres com quem tinha saído no passado, agora sabia que ele tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para sua vida e ele não queria de jeito nenhum voltar a sofrer como antes, ele já tinha se cansado daquilo, ele queria ter uma vida e família. Steve beijou o pescoço de Tony quando estava bem perto do abraço dele, ele gostava desses abraços de Tony, ele não tinha certeza de como não tinha se dado conta que iria perder aquilo para sempre se continuasse defendendo Bucky.

E por falar em Bucky ele queria ficar atento no homem, ele não podia deixar que o outro chegasse perto de Tony e Ewan de novo, o menino em questão ainda estava com medo das coisas que tinha presenciado em seu primeiro aniversario fora do orfanato, ele não podia deixar que Bucky estragasse a vida de Tony, aquilo não era legal, o menino tinha acabado de ser adotado. Steve tinha certeza de que Tony era um homem muito amoroso e que já amava o pequeno Ewan. Ele também tinha se apaixonado pelo menino e ajudaria Tony a proteger a criança de todos.

Logo se ouviram a campainha tocar, Tony deu um pulo assustado ele não estava esperando ninguém. Ele esperava sinceramente que não fosse Bucky querendo tirar uma onda com ele. Mas eles ouviram a voz de Clint e soube que algo mais estava acontecendo naquele momento. Steve fez que sim para Tony quando se levantou do sofá ele protegeria Tony de todos eles, se estiverem com intensões ruins.

Assim que todos os amigos dele entraram na casa, Steve não saiu do lado de Tony para nada no mundo, ele queria ficar perto do outro protegendo. Thor percebeu algo diferente ali, algo mais tinha acontecido com os dois.

— Nick mandou vigiar a casa Tony, o que está acontecendo de verdade? –perguntou Clint.

— Quisesse saber também, afinal de contas nunca fui com a cara de Bucky e ele quer me matar por qualquer coisinha. –resmungou Tony, segurando o filho de encontro ao peito, não deixaria que ninguém lhe tirasse ele.

Tony não sabia porque, mas sentia que não podia confiar em mais ninguém daquele grupo que estava em sua casa, mas ele não queria fazer nada, parecia que Steve sim confiava neles com a vida. Resmungou resolveu se trancar no quarto para que possa pensar sobre tudo o que tinha presenciado no parque. Ele simplesmente odiava aquelas sensações. Steve olhou para onde Tony tinha ido, percebeu que o outro ainda estava com medo das coisas que estava acontecendo entre eles.

— Vigiem a casa, preciso ver Tony. –disse Steve indo atrás de Tony, ele não queria deixar o outro sozinho, não naquele momento.

Entrou rapidamente no quarto de Tony, deixando assim a porta encostada para caso os outros descobrirem alguma coisa. Viu Tony se deitando na cama com o pequeno Ewan, ele não queria perder aquilo que poderia ter com Tony, tinha sentindo coisas que jamais pensou que fosse voltar a sentir. Se sentou ao lado de Tony e puxou o outro para ficar deitado em seu peito, deixaria que Tony descansasse um pouco, percebia em seu olhar que estava cansado das loucuras que estavam acontecendo naquele momento. Ewan ficou agarrado a seu pai, ele estava assustado demais para deixar seu pai sozinho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Clint foi o primeiro a perceber que tinha algo a mais acontecendo naquele lugar, alguma coisa espreitava a casa de Tony, ficou atento a todos os lugares que olhava pela janela. Natasha também olhava para fora, ela sentia que uma presença misteriosa rondava a casa de Tony.

— O que será que está acontecendo entre Tony e Steve? –perguntou Loki com curiosidade, olhou seu meio irmão que também parecia pensativo sobre aquilo que tinha visto.

— Estão tendo um caso, mas não podemos nos meter nisso. Afinal parece que Tony está sofrendo sozinho e não quer admitir para ninguém que anda triste com as coisas acontecendo com Bucky naquele momento. –respondeu Thor.

Thor sabia das coisas que seus amigos sentiam um pelo outro, ele queria que os dois admitissem seus sentimentos e ficassem juntos, queria que eles pudessem ter uma família, que se cuidasse um do outro. Agora que Tony tinha realizado um dos seus sonhos, ele queria mais que nunca que Steve ficasse perto de seu amor secreto.

Loki resmungou, mas com suas origens ficou atento a tudo o que ouvia se espreitando por perto, ele sentia que algo iria acontecer, olhou Thor, ele não sabia porque, mas não queria deixar que ninguém machucasse seu irmão de criação, desde há muito tempo que tinha deixado de ser um vilão para seguir as ordens de seu irmão.

E então foi que se ouviu uma explosão. Natasha foi direto para o quarto de Tony para saber se ele estava bem, encontrou ele escondido nos braços de Steve, alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois, mas aquele não era o momento certo para se inteirar dessas coisas, eles precisavam sair daquele lugar imediatamente, parecia que tinha sido implantadas dinamites por todo o lugar.

Tony olhou para Steve naquele momento, naquele momento ele soube que Steve estaria com ele, se afastou um pouco do outro, colocou Ewan nos braços dele e se comunicou com o menino rapidamente. Ewan entendeu tudo, ficou agarrado ao pescoço de Steve. Então Tony pegou uma maleta debaixo de sua cama, ele nunca pensou que pudesse usar aquilo novamente, mas daquela vez ele usaria para proteger aqueles que amava, seu filho principalmente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Steve viu Tony vestir a armadura de homem de ferro, ele entendeu agora o que Tony queria que ele fizesse, ele queria que ele protegesse o menino em terra firme, ele não queria acabar machucando o menino. Que fosse a diabos o que Natasha veria, ele puxou Tony para um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que transmitiu muitas esperanças para os dois. Ewan ficou contente em ver seu pai correspondendo ao beijo de Steve, ele queria que seu pai fosse feliz.

Natasha resolveu deixar os dois, estava vermelha do que tinha acabado de presenciar em sua frente, ela é claro jamais pensaria que Steve beijaria um homem, até pouco tempo atrás estava sofrendo por ter reencontrado a mulher que um dia amou a beira da morte numa cama de hospital e mesmo assim ele não soube o que fazer naqueles momentos, até que eles conheceram mais mutantes com poderes.

— Sabe que nunca te deixarei. Só tenha cuidado ok. –disse Steve beijando mais uma vez os lábios de Tony antes que ele colocasse o capacete da armadura.

— Eu sei disso, também sei que você pode cuidar de meu filho enquanto estou no ar. Ewan escute Steve. –disse o final em libras para que o menino entendesse.

E então Tony saiu pelos ares pela janela que tinha sido destruída pela explosão. Steve estava preocupado pelo amigo, eles ainda nem sabia o que eram, mas ele sabia que protegeria Tony quando voltasse em terra firme. Ewan tinha ficado escondido no pescoço de Steve depois de ver seu pai saindo, ele jamais pensou que seu pai era o homem de ferro, naquele momento ele sentia coisas que não sabia explicar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tony voou até encontrar onde estava Bucky e desde que encontrou como uma lutava ferrenha com ele, ele não queria deixar que Bucky destruísse totalmente sua vida, ele mais que ninguém estava cansado daquelas guerras. Ele queria terminar tudo aquilo de uma boa vez, mas será que valia a pena sujar suas com a morte de Bucky. Tony estava completamente irritado naquele momento.

Os outros naquele momento resolveram destruir as dinamites, Steve ficou com Ewan no colo, ele não queria deixar que o menino se machucasse se visse alguma dinamite por perto. Thor e Loki foram bastante rápidos, desarmaram todos que encontraram no caminho, eles não deixaram nenhum para trás. Steve não queria que Tony perdesse sua famosa casa, era ali que ele ficaria com Tony. Ewan ficou olhando para o céu vendo como seu pai desviava dos misseis que chegavam, então viu seu pai sumir dali.

Steve percebeu que Ewan ficou assustado, segurou o menino com carinho em seu colo, esfregou as costas dele com carinho, ele não queria que o menino ficasse triste naquele momento, ele sabia que o menino acabaria sofrendo, mas não deixaria que nada machucasse ele. Tinha prometido para Tony que cuidaria do menino, não importa o que acontecesse com ele no futuro. Era uma promessa que ele cumpriria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Os amigos resolveram ir atrás de Tony, para saber como estava, eles não queriam que o amigo deles acabasse morrendo com as coisas que Buck planejava fazer, eles simplesmente não queriam ver o amigo deles morto. Loki tinha encontrado Tony, ajoelhado no chão vendo um corpo, se aproximou dele com Thor e os outros. Thor tinha visto que era Buck que estava deitado no chão.

— O que aconteceu? –perguntou Thor curioso.

— Ele não me deu escolha, tive que mata-lo –respondeu completamente chocado com as coisas que acontecia.

— Está tudo bem, precisa ir para Steve, seu filho estava assustado. –disse Loki segurando um dos braços de seu irmão.

— Ewan, ele fez aniversário hoje, ele não merecia ver essas coisas macabras, é por isso que eu estarei guardando definitivamente a armadura do homem de ferro. –disse e se levantou, ele não queria mais ver aquele homem que perturbou a paz de sua família.

Tony foi embora sem olhar para trás. Nicky Fury tinha sido chamado para ver aquilo que tinha acontecido em um terreno baldio, ele dava graças a deus por não ter nenhuma plateia na morte de Buck, ele não queria prender um homem inocente. Tony era um homem que sempre estava lá para parar as guerras nucleares, e ele não queria perder aquela arma por nada no mundo, se tinha alguém que merecia uma chance de poder ser feliz naquele momento era Tony, ele sabia que o amigo estava guardando para sempre a armadura do homem de ferro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tony chegou em sua casa completamente suave, ele não queria fazer seu filho ficar mais assustado com ele quanto já estava, ele esperava que o menino lhe visse como um herói que tinha protegido sua família. Steve esperou que Tony tirasse a armadura para poder abraçar ao homem com o pequeno que estava começando a tremer em seu colo, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o menino, mas estava feliz de que Tony estava bem, mas ele não sabia de Buck, naquele momento ele não queria saber do homem.

Tony fez vários sinais para o menino, Steve percebeu que teria que aprender aqueles sinais, aquele menino era muito inteligente e merecia ter uma família. Ewan então foi para o colo do pai, chorando de medo, ele estava completamente assustado, Tony entendeu porque o menino estava tremendo. O menino esteve com medo de perder ele para o malvado do Bucky.

Steve abraçou Tony ao ver que o outro estava começando a chorar sem parar, ele não queria deixar o outro sozinho naquele momento. Os dois precisavam refazer totalmente a vida, eles não mereciam continuar sofrendo por algo que já não podia ser mais. Steve naquele momento sabia o que tinha que fazer, com cuidado guiou Tony para se sentar na cama, ele queria que o homem estivesse sentado enquanto ele se declarava.

— Sei que demorei muito para me dar conta, mas quero que me ouça, porque eventualmente isso é completamente novo para mim e nem sei mesmo se poderei concluir o que eu sinto aqui em meu coração, mas quero que você saiba que eu sempre te amei, desde o momento que te conheci, só não percebi que poderia te perder assim. Tony me dá a honra de ser meu marido? –perguntou com cuidado para Tony, ele não sabia como o outro lidaria com aquilo.

Tony ficou olhando para Steve completamente estupefato, ele jamais pensou que pudesse ouvir aquilo, mas estava feliz de que Steve tinha tomado a iniciativa de pedir ele em casamento. Ele se comovia com os sentimentos de Steve, ele sabia o quanto Steve amou Agente Carter no passado, ele só não sabia como agir naquele momento. Ewan olhava para os dois sem entender nada, ele sabia que Steve estava pedindo alguma coisa para seu pai Tony.

— Claro que aceito, mas, isso é novo para mim também. –respondeu se escondendo no peito do outro.

— Vai me ensinar a conversar com seu filho certo? Nosso filho. –perguntou fazendo carinho na nuca de Tony.

— OK. Não é tão difícil. –respondeu e olhou para o menino que ainda estava franzindo o cenho sem entender nada.

Tony explicou para o menino em linguagem de sinais, contou tudo para o menino e falando em voz alta para que Steve pudesse entender que ele poderia aprender a falar em sinais ouvindo a voz dele. Ewan ficou maravilhado ao saber que iria ter uma família. Ficou feliz de saber que seu pai estava se casando com o homem que lhe tinha protegido. Pediu colo para o outro, Steve sorriu e pegou o menino no colo com carinho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Loki levou seu irmão para longe de todos, ele precisava de um momento com o deus de Asgard. Thor entendeu o que seu irmão queria naquele momento. Apesar de não serem irmãos de sangue, eles se queriam muito. Loki enfeitiçou o local, ele queria um momento de privacidade com seu adorado irmão, ele queria sentir o pênis duro de Thor dentro de sua carne, tinha sido tanto tempo sem poder fazer sexo com ele.

Thor penetrou seu irmão assim que se viram sem roupas, ele não se importou em preparar a entrada do outro, sabendo que Loki gostava de coisas duras e brutas nessas horas, logo se derramou dentro do outro.

— Isso foi intenso, a que se deve Loki? –perguntou Thor se vestindo, sabendo que seu irmão estava saciado.

— Quero ter um filho seu…

— Porque isso agora? –perguntou interrompendo o outro, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Cansei de ser sozinho e de ser só isso Thor, sei que não quer se prender a mim, mas saiba que eu estou disposto a ter um filho seu. –respondeu Loki triste, tinha terminado de se arrumar, ele sabia que seu irmão não iria ceder tão fácil seus caprichos.

Thor ainda não conseguia entender como foi que aquele assunto de filhos surgiu na mente de seu irmão. Eles tinham feito sexo para mais de anos e ele nunca passou por aquilo, para ele era somente sexo e nada mais. Loki desfez as coisas ai, olhou para seu irmão que encarava o martelo dele fixamente, sabia que tinha perdido completamente as coisas com ele, mas ele estava completamente cansado daquelas coisas que fazia desde que era adolescentes.

— Está tudo bem não me responder, no fundo entendo o que acontece agora. Você ama aquela humana fedida, não posso fazer nada para conquistar você não é mesmo?

— Não fale assim da Jane! –respondeu irritado.

Loki se afastou de seu irmão, ele não queria mais se machucar. Ele tinha feito o que tinha que fazer. Ele sabia que Thor não iria querer assumir aquela criança que crescia em seu ventre, estava feito, aquele era o momento para sumir da vida de seu irmão, ele poderia fazer naquele momento. Só poderia ir embora.

Thor viu que seu irmão tinha desaparecido, naquele momento ele não sabia o que fazer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tony estava em sua casa com Steve, ele nunca tinha se imaginado que poderia ser pedido em casamento por Steve. Ele sabia que seu filho estava feliz em poder conhecer e saber que poderia contar com Steve Rogers, ele também estava feliz de que o outro estava lhe ajudando a cuidar de seu filho. Steve sorriu para o menino em seu colo, ele sabia que o menino era inteligente e que já estava começando a gostar dele como pai dele também. Ele também estava gostando do pequeno menino em seu colo.

 **Nota:**

 **Mais um capítulo para quem estava sentindo falta de uma atualização.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem**

 **Até o último capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Loki foi para longe de todas as pessoas conhecidas, ele não queria ver ninguém mais em sua vida, ele não acreditava que tinha perdido tudo completamente, ele só queria ser feliz, é que não poderia ter aquilo nunca em sua vida? Mas daquela vez ele não deixou rastros para ninguém, ele simplesmente não queria ser encontrado, tinha medo de que todos pudessem descobrir o que tinha feito com Thor.

Tinha se passado quase seis meses desde que se deitou com Thor pela última vez, seu ventre se via enorme, ele sabia que estava esperando um menino, um menino que se chamaria Thurd, ele não queria que o menino ficasse sozinho, ele tinha certeza de que algo mais iria acontecer com ele quando desse à luz ao menino naquele fim de mês. Loki tinha escrito uma longa carta para deixar para seu filho Thurd, ele queria que a criança soubesse quem era seu outro pai, queria que ele pudesse contar com ele no futuro, mas ele não tinha certeza de que aquilo poderia acontecer algum dia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Desde que seis meses tinham se passado, Tony tinha se casado com Steve e juntos tiveram um final feliz, eles tinham arrumado toda a bagunça da casa que tinha sido causada por Buck, daquela vez Steve estava morando com Tony e vinha aprendendo muitas coisas com o marido. Ele tinha aprendido muitas coisas se comunicando com seu filho Ewan.

Steve estava feliz que em seis meses morando com Tony tinha aprendido se comunicar melhor com o milionário, desde que se casaram eles quase não saiam mais em lutas, nem sempre eram chamados para resolver casos de intrigas entre heróis. Clint ficou feliz com isso, afinal ele não queria mais ficar longe de sua família, seus filhos, mas sempre aparecia quando eles queriam um arqueiro.

Natasha tinha sumido com Bruce para a selva, ela sabia que o homem verde se sentia calmo dentro de uma selva, no meio dos índios ele se sentia bem e sempre ajudava eles, não importava como, ele protegia os índios que viviam na selva, e estava bem dentro dela. Natasha ficou feliz com aquilo, afinal ela amava o homem verde em seus momentos calmos. Só faltava uma única coisa para completar para que fosse totalmente feliz, mas ela nunca poderia ter aquilo que almejava. Ela nunca poderia ter um filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Thor desde que voltou para Asgard ficou completamente só, ele não sabia onde se meteu Loki, nunca mais tinha visto o outro. Ele sentia falta do outro, mas ele tinha um dever para cumprir, seu pai Odin tinha marcado um casamento para ele, ele iria se casar com Jane naquele momento. Ele não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, desde que Loki lhe perguntou sobre ter um filho dele, ele simplesmente ficou mudo e pensativo demais para o gosto das pessoas ao seu redor.

Droga! Thor se afastou de todo mundo, ele queria saber onde tinha se metido Loki, ele tinha certeza de que o outro tinha conseguido ter seus objetivos e que ele rejeitou todas as coisas com ele, as coisas que poderiam fazer, ser feliz. Ele era feliz naquela relação estranha que estava tendo com Loki, mas ele foi burro e tinha mandado Loki de distância e agora ele simplesmente não sabia como chamar o outro de volta.

Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu, ele estava abandonando o casamento com a mortal, ele nunca poderia se casar com ela, ele não conseguia mais pensar em Jane e sim em Loki, ele sabia que o outro estava gravido e com medo dele no momento, mas ele não poderia ficar ali sabendo que sempre ficaria amargurado, ele não continuar com aquela farsa, ele amava profundamente Loki e se não tivesse dado conta agora, estaria sofrendo muito. Logo então abandonou o recinto para sempre, assim como também abandonou o casamento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tony estava na sala com o filho, ajudando o menino a fazer a lição de casa, ele tinha registrado o menino numa especial para crianças surdas, ele queria que o menino estivesse em seus iguais, ele não queria que o menino sofresse se estivesse numa outra escola, mas nessa escola o menino tinha feito grandes amizades, não por ser filho adotivo dele, mas sim por ele mesmo. Ewan era um menino inteligente e que sabia o que fazia na escola.

Steve tinha continuado com um soldado, afinal ele queria poder continuar protegendo a cidade e seu marido. Tony tinha voltado a sua vida de criar de armas, mas daquela vez, ele estudava bem as propostas do governo, ele não queria prejudicar seus amigos mutantes, não mais, ele queria que a cidade fosse salva, mas não ao ponto de ser explodida por armas nucleares. Steve ajudava quando a proposta era tentadora, mas no final sempre negavam quando viam a arte por trás das armas.

Naquela noite Clint levou Ewan para dar um tempo para os pais se amarem. E Tony estava grato que o menino tinha se adaptado melhor com seus amigos e tinha feito amizade com os filhos de Clint. Steve chegava naquele momento, se despediu do filho com um beijo e um abraço. Ele estava feliz de Clint aceitou cuidar do filho naquele momento, tinha sido duas semanas sem poder fazer amor com Tony. Ele precisava daquele momento.

— Achei que você não ia chegar nunca. –disse Tony se levantando do chão depois de ter guardado o material escolar de seu filho, no dia seguinte seria um sábado, o menino merecia um descanso dos estudos e melhor com Clint e seus amigos.

— Estou aqui, podemos nos mover para o quarto…

— Jante primeiro, eu já jantei. –resmungou Tony, ele não queria ser interrompido naquela noite, ele queria fazer amor com Steve até não poderem mais.

Steve riu, ele sabia que Tony estava fazendo isso nas melhores intenções, a verdade era que ele estava com fome, tinha sido um dia duro com Nick. Foi para cozinha comer o jantar que estava guardado no micro-ondas. Tony continuou guardando os materiais de Ewan, ele estava feliz de que o menino era muito inteligente. Logo então foi para o quarto do filho e deixou a mochila na mesa de estudos do filho, em cima da mesa tinha um desenho deles, mas tinha um outro menino na imagem. Parecia que Ewan queria ter um irmão.

Tony se sentiu um pouco mal, se ele pudesse engravidar, mas ele era um homem, um que já não tinha coração e sim uma bateria no lugar que funcionava como um coração, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Acariciou o desenho de seu filho, ele teria que conversar com Steve sobre adotar mais uma criança, ele não queria que o menino fosse solitário, ele tinha sido solitário em sua infância, e acreditava que Steve também tinha sido.

Steve encontrou Tony no quarto do filho, alguma coisa tinha mexido com Tony, entrou e foi ver o que o outro tanto olhava na mesa de estudo do filho, o que viu lhe deixou completamente sem chão o menino queria poder ter um irmão.

— Podemos adotar uma outra criança se quiser Tony, não podemos deixar que Ewan seja solitário em sua vida no futuro…

— Pensei a mesma coisa, eu não quero que ele fique solitário como eu. –respondeu se virando nos braços de Steve.

— Vamos sentar nos três no domingo e conversar ok, mas agora eu quero você. –disse beijando o pescoço do marido.

Tony sorriu, puxou o marido para longe do quarto do filho, ali era sagrado. No quarto deles, eles tiraram as roupas do caminho, eles não precisavam delas no momento. Tony se deitou na cama enquanto Steve pegou um preservativo da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, ele estava feliz de que estava casado com Tony, ele amava demais o homem que não queria perder nenhum segundo dele.

Steve entrou dentro de Tony com cuidado, ele amava fazer amor com Tony numa cadencia leve. Tony acabou se acostumando com aquilo, Steve era o único que conseguia com que ele visse estrelas naquela hora. Enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Steve, enquanto o outro lhe fazia amor. Quando se casaram Tony tinha tido receio de fazer amor com Steve, pois não conhecia aquele lado dele ainda, mas então chegou um momento que ele estava completamente desesperado para conhecer Steve de corpo e alma e então se entregou completamente no amor com ele.

Steve por outro lado entendia o ponto de Tony na época, mas agora era feliz de que Tony era um homem muito apaixonado e medroso, ele não queria perder aquele amor por nada no mundo. Ficou um pouco parado dentro de Tony, deixando marido louco, ele sabia o quanto o outro não gostava que ele ficasse parado. Acariciou o pênis duro de Tony, fazendo com que o outro gemesse de susto, aquela era a primeira vez que ele tocava o pênis duro de Tony, pois o outro não se sentia bem com Steve mexendo lá, mas naquela noite ele tinha visto a orbita do prazer.

— Faça de novo eu te mato Steve! –ofegou Tony, ele estava sorrindo, aquilo era completamente novo.

Steve riu, ele continuou mexendo no pênis de seu marido, então voltou a se mover, levando o marido completamente a loucura. Tony arranhou as costas de Steve, não era possível que o outro estava fazendo aquilo com ele, aquilo tudo era intenso demais para ele só. Steve não pode mais e se derramou, saiu com cuidado de dentro do marido. Puxou Tony para um banho gelado, eles precisavam apagar o fogo que tinha causado. Steve jogou o preservativo no lixo e entrou no chuveiro com Tony, amava o homem.

— Te amo. –disse beijando o pescoço de Tony.

— Desculpa por ter te arranhado. –respondeu acariciando as marcas das costas de Steve.

— Está tudo bem, o que eu fiz, foi realmente intenso e você não veio, porque segurou? –perguntou olhando para o pênis de Tony que ainda estava duro.

— Fiquei envergonhado com isso, não sei porque ainda estou duro. Foi vergonhoso! –respondeu ficando vermelho.

Steve sorriu malicioso, se pôs de joelhos, olhou nos olhos de Tony, aquela seria a primeira vez que ele iria fazer uma coisa como aquela. Ele beijou a cabecinha do pênis duro de Tony, e foi colocando aos poucos na boca. Tony tentou fazer Steve se afastar, mas o homem segurou os quadris de Tony no lugar, ele simplesmente não podia deixar que Tony fugisse, eles estavam experimentando coisas novas. Tony gozou, Steve segurou Tony antes que o outro caísse. Ele tinha gostado do que tinha feito para o outro.

Se levantou do chão para desligar o chuveiro por um momento. Tony se escondeu no peito de Steve, aquelas eram as primeiras coisas que tinha feito na vida, primeira vez com um homem, ele ainda não sabia o que sentia a respeito daquilo tudo, mas por outro lado ele tinha gostado de conhecer aquele lado pervertido e sádico de Steve.

— Isso foi completamente insano. –disse tremulo no peito de Steve.

— Pelo menos gostou? –perguntou acariciando os cabelos molhados de Tony.

— Nem sei descrever esse momento, só posso dizer que foi intenso, foi inovador. –respondeu tremendo.

Steve sorriu e então ligou o chuveiro e lavou as costas de Tony com carinho, daquela vez o amor tinha sido sádico, tinha aprendido a gostar daquele lado lascivo, mas ele jamais cometeria de novo, parecia que Tony estava deveras assustado com as coisas novas que aprendia a cada dia com o marido.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Thor foi para um dos lugares que tinha estado com Loki uma vez, encontrou uma casa que ele jamais viu, correu o mais rápido possível para aquele lugar, em seu peito sentia que algo não ia bem e ele não queria se demorar apreciando a arte do lugar, entrou correndo e foi direto para o próximo cômodo que descobriu ser um quarto, ali encontrou Loki deitado e sofrendo em dor, se ajoelhou ao lado dele, ele não queria perder aquele homem, ele não podia.

— Quanto tempo? –perguntou sabendo que Loki estava tendo contrações.

— De cinco em cinco minutos. –respondeu virando o rosto para o lado oposto, ele não queria que Thor visse o seu rosto triste.

Naquele lugar tinha sido um dos lugares que eles tinham feito sexo, Loki achava que Thor nunca se lembraria daquele lugar, naquele lugar ele construiu uma casa e um lar para seu filho. Ele não queria voltar a ser usado por Thor, ele realmente tinha amado o Deus de Asgard, mas foi usado e descartado, ele não queria voltar a sofrer como sofreu naqueles meses afastados.

Loki tinha feito com que aparecesse um canal de parto, ele queria que seu filho nascesse normal e tranquilo, viu como Thor se apressava e ajudava com que ele entregasse o filho para a vida, ele queria poder se afastar no momento, mas sabia que Thor não queria que ele fugisse dele, ele conversaria com o imortal, mas depois queria distância, não queria sofrer mais. Logo então se ouviu um choro, Thor cortou o cordão umbilical com a pequena faca que Loki lhe ofereceu. Com os feitiços que Loki fazia, fez com que o menino estivesse limpo e o canal de parto fechado. Se sentou na cama e pediu o filho.

— Seu nome é Thurd. –disse Loki acariciando o rosto de seu filho.

Thor se sentou ao lado de Loki, ele sabia que teria que conversar com o outro a respeito de tudo e porque tinha tratado o outro daquela forma vil. Puxou Loki com cuidado para se esconder em seu peito, acariciou os cabelos loiros de seu filho, ele tinha certeza de que o menino se pareceria com ele no futuro, ele era um menino de sorte, ele não queria perder aquela vida que poderia ter com Loki.

— Peço desculpas pela maneira que te tratei, eu só não podia, mas agora me dei conta que te amo mais que tudo em minha vida e não quero perder por nada no mundo. –disse beijando a testa de Loki.

Loki por outro lado chorava, desde que descobriu que tinha conseguido ficar gravido de Thor, tinha descoberto todos os sentimentos puros que tinha pelo seu irmão de criação, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer a respeito do que sentia naquele momento, ele ainda não queria se abrir para Thor, pois achava que ainda sofreria nas mãos do outro. Thor levantou o rosto de Loki de seu peito, limpou as lagrimas dele, depositou um beijo casto nos lábios do outro.

— Estou aqui, não posso me casar com ela, me dei conta dos sentimentos que tenho por você, você me atiçou por completo na primeira vez Loki, não esqueço dele. –disse olhando nos olhos verdes de Loki.

Loki afastou, ele não queria olhar nos olhos de Thor no momento, ele simplesmente não podia deixar que o outro destruísse ainda mais sua confiança, olhou para o pequeno bebê em seu colo, ele queria que o menino fosse feliz e queria que ele conhecesse seu outro pai, mas naquele momento ele queria ficar sozinho, sem Thor por perto. Thor tinha percebido que Loki não queria mais saber dele, não naquele momento, beijou a testa do outro e se levantou da cama, deixaria Loki sozinho por um momento.

Foi para fora da casa, admirou o trabalho que Loki tinha feito naquele lugar, era simplesmente magnifico o que estava transformado. De um lado tinha grande arvores de variadas frutas e do outro lado, tinha um pequeno parque infantil. Loki tinha se saído melhor sozinho, ele não podia deixar que seu irmão, seu adorado irmão criasse aquele filho sozinho, desde que tinha pego ele se sentiu conectado ao menino. Ele queria viver ali com Loki, ele não podia voltar mais para Asgard, sua casa, sua vida era ali ao lado de Loki. Voltou para dentro da casa, precisava conversar com Loki a respeito de tudo.

 _Quando eram adolescentes eles estavam brincando na floresta de Asgard, Thor era um jovem de quinze anos quando seu irmão Loki tinha dezessete anos o puxou para um lugar totalmente escuro, foi naquele lugar que Loki ensinou tudo sobre sexo para o seu irmão menor, foi ali que tinha se entregado de corpo e alma para Thor. Loki abaixou a calça de Thor, acariciou o pequeno pênis do menino, mostrou para o jovem o que eles iriam fazer. Também tirou as roupas do caminho e ensinou Thor a lhe masturbar enquanto fazia o mesmo com ele._

 _Thor tinha gostado daquela experiência especial, ele sabia que Loki ainda iria ensinar alguma coisa a mais. Loki se pôs de joelhos e começou a chupar o pequeno Thor. O garoto ficou assustado quando viu seu irmão chupando seu pênis, aquilo era completamente novo e insano. Loki não se importou com nada, continuou chupando seu irmão, mostrou que era bom e gostoso. Thor sentiu seu pênis inchar, alguma coisa vinha e ele não sabia o que era, Loki olhou para o rosto de Thor naquele momento e se afastou do pênis do outro, puxou o garoto para seu colo e continuou masturbando o pênis do menino até sair o liquido branco._

— _O que era isso? –perguntou depois que deu um gritinho assustado._

— _Seu sêmen. –respondeu pegando a gota que ficou para trás e chupou o dedo._

 _Thor ficou admirado com a pose de Loki lambendo a mão onde tinha restos do sêmen dele, ele nunca quereria esquecer aquilo, tinha sido a imagem mais bonita de Loki que já tinha visto. Olhou para o pênis duro e grosso de Loki, ele queria experimentar aquela coisa, ele sabia que queria aprender sobre tudo. Loki sorriu malicioso quando percebeu que seu irmãozinho estava curioso sobre seu pênis._

— _Vai em frente. –disse abrindo mais as pernas para que Thor se pôr de joelhos em frente ao seu pênis duro._

 _Thor obedeceu porque estava curioso para saber que gosto teria o pênis de Loki. O mais velho dos irmãos acariciou os cabelos loiros de seu irmãozinho ajudando o garoto a chupar seu pênis duro e grosso, Loki amava seu pênis grosso e duro. Antes de atrair seu irmãozinho para aquele lugar misterioso, ele tinha descoberto que não era filho biológico de Odin, mas ele não se importou, descobriu sua verdadeira família e descobriu coisas horríveis que eles tinham feito, ele estava bem em ser filho de Odin. Segurou a cabeça de Thor enquanto gozava na boca do menino. Thor engasgou com o liquido espesso, mas Loki se afastou antes que matasse o jovem._

 _Levantou o menino do chão e beijou a boca fina de Thor, experimentando o seu próprio gozo da boca do jovem Thor. Acariciou o corpo de seu irmãozinho, ensinando o menino onde tocar. Thor estava assustado, mas estava gostando. Loki virou o menino de costas para si, afastou as nádegas do pequeno, ali lambeu o pequeno botãozinho do menino. Thor chorou de prazer, aquele lugar era prazeroso, Loki sorria malicioso ainda, voltou a masturbar o pequeno pênis rosado de Thor, levando o garoto ao êxtase do prazer. Soltou o pênis do menino e então começou a preparar a entrada virgem de Thor, o menino chorou de dor, mas Loki não deixou que o outro fugisse, foi preparando a entrada virgem do menino com cuidado._

 _Loki mostrou que ainda era prazeroso todo aquele ato que faziam. Thor por outro lado não estava mais gostando daquilo, ele simplesmente não podia. Loki terminou a preparação, com seu pênis grosso e duro, penetrou o canal virgem e apertado de Thor, ficou um longo tempo parado lá dentro do menino, não se mexeu e não deixou que o garoto se mexesse._

— _Como está? –perguntou Loki, ele queria saber como o outro se sentia ao ser invadido._

— _Estranho, pode tirar? –perguntou chorando de dor._

— _Ainda não pequeno, precisa se acostumar e se abrir mais para mim, não estou inteiramente dentro de você. Logo depois você pode fazer em mim. –respondeu entrando mais um pouquinho de seu pênis grosso._

 _Thor chorou um pouco mais, então se decidiu relaxar e se abrir ainda mais para Loki. Loki sorriu ao sentir que o jovem se abria, entrou devagar mais um pouco e parou por uns minutos, e então começou o vai e vem devagarzinho. Acariciou os quadris juvenil de Thor, Loki estava adorando aquelas coisas com Thor, conjurou um espelho e mostrou para Thor o que acontecia ali naquele botãozinho. Levantou as pernas do outro e ficou naquela posição mostrando o botãozinho rosado engolindo o pênis grosso._

Thor se lembrava do momento que Loki tinha lhe ensinado tudo sobre sexo e vinham fazendo isso desde aquele dia, ele simplesmente não podia trocar Loki por uma mulher, ele queria aquela família com Loki e não com Jane. Entrou no quarto onde viu Loki dormindo ao lado do filho, com cuidado pegou o bebê e colocou no berço ali ao lado da cama, logo então se deitou ao lado de Loki o protegendo, ele ficaria ali para sempre, ele não iria fugir, não de novo, não quando a felicidade verdadeira estava ali ao lado de Loki.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

No domingo chegou Steve tinha ido buscar Ewan da casa de Clint, ele queria dar um momento para Tony se preparar para ter aquela conversa com o filho deles, eles estavam aberto a sugestões do filho deles, eles queria que o menino tivesse o direito de decidir o que queria e também queria saber as opiniões do garoto, eles não queria que o menino pensasse que ele não era bem vindo para dar novas ideias, o menino era mais que bem-vindo em tudo o que a família vazia, e era sempre o menino que decidia a viagem de férias deles.

Ewan entrou no carro nervoso, ele sabia que tinha deixado um desenho no lugar onde não devia, ele não queria magoar seus pais, ele só queria alguém do seu tamanho para brincar e proteger no futuro. Steve percebeu que o menino estava quietinho no banco de trás do carro, percebeu uma lagrima escorrendo do rosto do menino, por Deus o menino achava que iria ser punido por desejar algo. Steve parou num posto para abastecer, desceu do carro e abriu a porta de trás do carro, puxou o menino para um abraço, ele não queria que menino ficasse assustado.

— Não vai acontecer nada pequeno. –disse no ouvido do menino, beijou do rosto do garoto, para que ele visse que não ia acontecer nada de ruim.

Steve colocou o menino de volta dentro do carro, entregou o dinheiro do abastecimento para o homem que estava trocando o pneu do carro de uma mulher, e voltou para dentro do carro, e foi embora, ele não queria mais esperar mais nenhum momento ali.

Chegou em casa rápido, ele foi para Tony que estava na cozinha mexendo no fogão, Steve não sabia que o marido cozinhava, mas agora se deu conta que todas as vezes que estava fora nunca poderia ter visto aquele lado de Tony, mas agora ele via e o homem estava feliz cozinhando o almoço para eles. Tony se virou ao sentir como se fosse observado e viu Steve parado no marco da porta.

— Acho que precisamos conversar com cuidado com Ewan, Tony ele chorou, parecia que ele sabia que estava tendo uma conversa, ou pior pensado que iriamos punir ele. –disse Steve, ele estava assustado, ele não queria magoar os sentimentos que o menino tinha por eles.

Tony se sentiu horrível no momento, pensar que seu pequeno tinha medo naquele momento era estranho, ele só queria que o menino fosse feliz, olhou para as panelas, tudo estava pronto, olhou Steve, pediu que ele fosse buscar Ewan para o almoço, ele não queria que nada de ruim naquele momento ocorresse. Tony colocou o almoço em cima da mesa, ele queria que Ewan voltasse a se sentir em casa sem ficar com medo deles, ele simplesmente não queria fazer o menino ficar retraído.

— Oi, tudo bem com você pequeno? –perguntou em linguagens de sinais quando o menino sentou na mesa.

— Sim, estou bem… vai me mandar embora? –perguntou franzindo o cenho triste.

— E porque nós faríamos uma coisa dessas? –perguntou Steve, ele tinha aprendido a linguagem de sinais bem rápido, ele não queria ficar para trás com o marido.

— Porque eu desenhei um irmãozinho… –respondeu chorando agoniado.

Tony se ajoelhou em frente o menino, limpou as lagrimas do filho, ele não queria que o menino pensasse mal dele, mas ele daria um jeito do menino voltar a ser o alegre que era antes. Steve se ajoelhou ao lado de Tony e disse.

— Nós estamos pensando em adotar mais uma criança, queremos a sua opinião, nós não vamos te mandar embora Ewan, porque foi você que me ajudou a descobrir os meus sentimentos por Tony, não podemos simplesmente desistir de você assim tão de repente. Pequeno no futuro você que vai cuidar da gente, mas agora, Tony e eu queremos que seja nosso filho para sempre. –disse Steve na linguagem de sinais devagar, para que o menino entendesse.

— Então posso continuar com vocês, mesmo eu querendo um irmãozinho? –perguntou ainda triste e envergonhado.

— Claro que sim, nós te amamos Ewan. –respondeu Tony puxando o pequeno para seus braços.

Steve abraçou os dois juntos, ele queria consolar o menino que parecia que ainda estava assustado com as coisas do momento, ele realmente queria que o menino fosse feliz, ele simplesmente não podia deixar que o menino pensasse mal de si mesmo, ele era um menino inteligente e saberia que os pais lhe amavam realmente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Anos mais tarde Steve e Tony tinham adotado uma menina seu nome era Liz ela amava seus novos pais, ela tinha três anos de idade quando seu irmão mais velho tinha acabado de fazer onze anos e era um menino inteligente que tinha aprendido muitas coisas. Naquele momento na festa de aniversário de Ewan o menino estava brincando com Thurd o filho de Thor e Loki que não se desgrudava dele. Tony quando soube que Loki tinha ficado gravido do filho de Thor ficou enciumado e com inveja, ele queria poder ter um filho biológico com os DNA misturado com Steve. Mas ele estava feliz de que Thor e Loki tinham se acertado e enfim se casado. Odin foi simplesmente contra aquele casamento, Thor nunca mais viu seu pai.

Bruce e Natasha tinha adotado um casal de gêmeos, eles nunca poderiam ter seus próprios filhos, mas eles tinham considerado adotar as crianças, sendo que Bruce não queria ter filhos biológicos por conta da sua biologia verde. Ele simplesmente não queria condenar seu filho biológico para viver na floresta como ele.

Clint e sua esposa ficaram com quatro filhos mesmo, Clint estava feliz com aquilo, afinal ele trabalhava bastante, ele não queria ficar mais nenhum minuto longe de seus filhos, principalmente os dois mais novos que ainda eram crianças, ele simplesmente não queria que os meninos se esquecessem dele quando estava trabalhando longe, mas daquela vez Nick tinha diminuído a carga de trabalho dele e ele poderia chegar mais cedo em casa.

Tony estava feliz de que trabalhava sozinho em sua empresa, ele não queria que o governo se apoderasse de sua empresa e criar uma arma que matasse todos os seus amigos, ele simplesmente não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, afinal ele era amigo de quase todos eles. E todos eles tinham de alguma forma protegido o mundo de guerras nucleares constantes, o mundo precisava ser protegidos de ameaças de outros planetas e não ficar lutando entre si.

Steve olhou para Tony que olhava para Loki com inveja, o homem ao lado de Thor estava gravido pela segunda vez e ele estava indo para ter uma menina, a primeira menina do casal. E seu nome iria se chama Jenna. Thor estava feliz de que Loki tinha perdoado daquilo que tinha feito, eles nunca mais brigaram a respeito daquilo e Thor aprendeu a gostar daquilo que Loki lhe dava, afinal tinha aprendido aquilo desde que tinha quinze anos, ele simplesmente não poderia esquecer de sua primeira vez no sexo. Steve estava feliz de que Tony estava feliz, mas só com inveja.

— Será que Tony poderia engravidar? –perguntou com curiosidade para Loki.

— Porque? –perguntou assustado, Tony era um humano normal.

— Ele está com inveja porque você só está tendo o segundo filho de Thor. –respondeu Steve olhando para o rosto do marido que estava sentando numa mesa longe deles.

— Vocês fazem com preservativos? –perguntou tímido, ele nunca usou aquilo em Thor e o mesmo nunca usou nele.

— Sim…

— Então não use, e quando for hora de entregar me chame, irei direcionar o canal de parto, afinal nele vai ser feito a cesariana. –respondeu completamente vermelho e se enterrou no peito de Thor que ouviu tudo aquilo completamente chocado.

— Cuide de Ewan e Liz, por favor. –disse e foi até o seu marido.

Steve pegou o marido da mão e levou para o quarto deles, ali trancou a porta e empurrou o marido para a cama, tirou as roupas do caminho. Tony olhava Steve sem entender, ele não queria fazer sexo naquele momento, ele simplesmente não tinha vontade, ele simplesmente não podia, não quando ainda estava com raiva de Loki poder ter seu filho biológico. Olhou o pênis duro de seu marido, virou o rosto para o lado se negando a ver aquilo no momento que sofria de dor por algo que ele sabia que nunca poderia ter.

Steve puxou as calças e cueca de Tony para longe das pernas do marido. Tony fechou as pernas, ele não queria fazer, ele não estava com vontade daquilo no momento. Steve sorriu, se sentou no pênis mole de seu marido e se inclinou no ouvido dele e disse:

— Loki acha que você pode engravidar. Podemos tentar.

Tony olhou no rosto de Steve quando o outro lhe olhou nos olhos. Seu pênis pulsou de desejo naquele momento, fez Steve se deitar na cama, olhou para o buraco virgem de seu marido diabólico, ele simplesmente ficou com vontade de tirar a virgindade do mutante que passou anos congelado. Steve franziu o cenho ao sentir os dedos de Tony em seu pequeno botãozinho que nunca foi fodido, ele achava que Tony queria experimentar estar gravido e não ele.

— Você pode carregar para nós então, eu não tenho coração, eu quero que o menino seja saudável e parecido com você. –disse Tony preparando a entrada virgem de Steve.

Steve entendeu, Tony estava com medo de carregar a criança pelo simples fato de não ter coração e sim uma bateria no lugar do coração, ele simplesmente entendia. Abriu as pernas e deixou que Tony tirasse pela primeira vez a sua virgindade anal. Tony penetrou o reto de Steve e ficou um longo tempo parado lá dentro, sua próstata tinha sido atingida na primeira estocada, deu um gemido longo, ele nunca pensou que aquele lugar seria prazeroso.

Tony olhou para o marido que estava ofegante, ele sabia que Steve estava tentando se acostumar com a intrusão de seu pênis, com cuidado se afastou para olhar como estava a situação lá em baixo, ele não queria machucar o homem que amava, viu sangue, ficou pálido. Steve olhou para o marido, sabia que o outro tinha visto sangue, enlaçou as pernas na cintura do outro, impedindo que ele se soltasse de onde estava.

— Está tudo bem Tony, quando eu fiz em você, também saiu acredite. –disse beijando a mão de Tony.

— Promete? –perguntou, ele estava um pouco assustado.

— Eu prometo, mas agora se mova! –respondeu incitando que Tony continuasse com a penetração.

Tony continuou o que fazia ignorando o sangue virgem que escorria por entre seu pênis, ele sabia que Steve estava bem ao ouvir os gemidos do outro, ele estava amando ouvir aqueles gemidos. Logo então Tony caiu deitado no peito de Steve, o mesmo abraçou o marido apertado, ele ficaria agradecido se puderem ter um filho biológicos juntos, ele tinha se decidido, queria um momento a sós com o marido por alguns anos, ele queria descobrir coisas novas com Tony. Os dois ficaram deitados na cama por um longo tempo, eles não se importavam se os convidados se dessem conta que os pais de Ewan e Liz não estava na festa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Dois anos depois, Steve estava deitado no sofá com um pequeno menino deitado em seu peito, cujo estava doente, seu nome era Steve Jr. tinha um ano e meio. Ewan e Liz adorava o pequeno. Tony estava na cozinha preparando a mamadeira de Steve junto de uma medicação que o medico disse que era para misturar ao leite. Tony esperava que o menino se recuperasse, afinal ele era seu pequeno, ele amava seus três filhos.

Foi assim que a família Stark estava feliz ao longo dos anos. Ewan cresceu e teve um caso de amor com Thurd, os dois viviam juntos desde que era criança, e cresceram juntos no amor também. Liz se casou com um mortal defensor dos mutantes. Já o pequeno Steve Jr, esse ficou junto dos pais, cuidou deles em sua velhice, ele não se importava. Mas quando não estava cuidando deles, estava na rua combatendo crimes, ele vestia o uniforme de seu pai capitão américa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Finalmente cheguei ao fim, espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

 **PEQUENO AVISO**

 **Para quem não sabe, eu estou feito com as fics, mas claro que vou terminar de postar os capítulos das fics que ainda estão incompletas. Porque eu to dizendo isso? Simples, estou entrando no mundo das ficções, mandei o meu primeiro livro policial para uma editora e estou esperando uma resposta, mas eu acredito e tenho fé que vou conseguir publicar e até lá espero ter completado algumas fics! Me desejem sorte!**

 **AH**

 **E no perfil aqui... eu atualizei, deem uma espiadinha lá :D**

 **Até a próxima!**


End file.
